


Patterns And Scars

by booping_the_snoot



Series: In Another Life [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Burn Scars prompt, Burns, Child Abuse, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2018, Graphic Description, Human Experimentation, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Kinda, Needles, Self-Harm, character backstory already??? yes, liSTEN i know im late but i really live goretober, no happy ending, not yet :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booping_the_snoot/pseuds/booping_the_snoot
Summary: Every day had a pattern. Every day was the same.





	Patterns And Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Character backstory?? in MY kaimi??? its more likely than you think

Every day had a pattern. Every day was the same.

Wake up, eat the bread and mush given to you, listen to what the doctors said or else. Don’t put up a fight. Those who disobey get dragged away kicking and screaming, clawing in vain at the arms dragging them away from the other test subjects.

Subjects. That’s all they are to these people. Numbers and ones and zeroes and nothing more. Things to be studied.

This is Kaimi Faamoana. They are seven years old, and they are Subject 0830-01. Their coily red-black hair is matted with blood, but all subjects get sprayed down in the morning, so they don’t say anything. The doctors can’t have their experimentees be dirty.

Kaimi sits in their room. There is no window, just four cement walls, and a cement floor and ceiling. The bed can barely be called that, and the door is large and metal and heavy. There’s one light in the room, illuminating the poorly kept cell, but just barely. They sit curled up on their cot, rocking back and forth and holding back tears and trying, desperately, not to tear at their arms.

As usual, their trying is in vain, and they scratch and scratch and scratch. They scratch until they break through the bandages, burns not even close to healed. They scratch until their arms are blotchy and swollen until the scabs from needles and scalpels tear open and leak red onto their tiny fingers.

Kaimi can’t see. Their face and neck and chest are covered in bandages and they can’t see, and that makes them anxious. It makes them so so so anxious. They can’t see and the bad people will come and they’ll be hurt again, as always, please stop hurting me please stop please stop, please-

They had disobeyed. The doctor had been walking towards them, needle in hand, bigger than before and sharp and scary and Kaimi had tried to run, had screamed, had cried as the doctor grabbed their arm and yanked them back. Cried as a mean man had hit something over their head, something hard. And it broke. It broke and whatever was in it leaked onto Kaimi’s eyes and face and chest and shoulders and arms and they cried, they couldn’t stop crying no matter what they did, no matter what the mean man did.

That didn’t bother the doctor. The burning water was poorly cleaned from their skin, the doctor barely caring as goopy, bloody flesh was wiped away along with the burning water, coming away in slimy chunks, and Kaimi was in so much pain that they could no longer cry out. They were biting into their lip hard enough to draw blood and tried not to throw up, hiccuping through the thick tears that showed no sign of stopping.

After the doctor and nurse had half-heartedly cleaned the ‘burning water’ from the child, they proceeded as usual. They stuck Kaimi with needs, as they always do, except now it hurt even more. They always stab into the same spots, and the lack of flesh on some did nothing to deter them.

Kaimi lost consciousness not long after, only to wake up in their dirty room, chest and arms and face bandaged. They can’t see, and they hate it.

They want to leave. They want to leave so bad. But they can’t. Whenever another subject tries, they’re caught and dragged away and are typically never seen again. They say ‘typically’ because sometimes a child will be returned. Those big metal doors will swing open, and the child is thrown in, but they’re different. Their eyes don’t see, don't look at anything, and they never speak. They never eat, unless someone feeds them. Those people never last much longer throughout the experiments.

Kaimi hears the click of the door being unlocked, and can’t help but jerk back further into the corner.

They don’t wanna be pulled out again. They want to stay in their room forever, dark and bland, but no needs. No needles and no experiments and no burning water. Safe.

The door opens up, and Kaimi turns their head towards it. Light is cast upon the child as they look up. Their arms wrap around themself tighter.

It doesn’t matter what they want. It’s never mattered what any of them want.

Kaimi can’t hold back a yelp as a gloved hand roughly grabs at their bloody arm and yanks them to their feet, practically dragging them out of the room. The metal door slams shut behind them, leaving the cement room back in near darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)
> 
> man i fuckin love goretober
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
